A new day
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Mo finds a beaten up Glitch in an alley way. The kid has a case of amnesia. MoXGlitch May go up to M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYZ!~ I beez back! Alot of people liked my last MOxGlitch fic so i decided to do another one! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

* * *

><p>Mo sat on his porch, watching the sun set. It was a very peaceful day for him. He practiced with his crew for a bit then he grabbed a bite to eat with his best friend MacCoy. His day was slowly unwinding and right now he didn't want to do much except watch the moon find its place at night. Going back into his house he grabbed something to drink and came back out. Every one on his block was out doing something. Partying their asses off or just hanging with close friends. He did get invited to Bodie's for a drink or two but he passed it up. He didn't need alcohol to have a good time.<p>

A ruckus could be heard down the street. A bunch of guys were hooting and hollering probably causing a scene. Chocolate eyes watched as a car went speeding passed. Mo was going to go back into the house to ignore all of this and watch some tv but he heard the door opposite of his open then shut. "They're at it again." Mo looked over to see his next door neighbor. An elderly man that helps him from time to time when he needs guidance.

"Who?" he already had a good guess onto who it was but he just needed conformation. He moved himself so he was closer to the older man.

"Them boys down the street." the old man coughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tissue to wipe his mouth. "They got themselves some Asian kid. Whooped his ass pretty good and left him in the alley way."

Mo being the person he is asked which alley way and headed in the direction. Those goons always end up killing some one or hurting them severely. He wished they would just knock it off. It just made him sick to his stomach to see an ambulance pull out a dead body or some one crawling screaming for help, bloodied and bruised. And it was always him that would go and help the person cause every one else was scared to do it. He did get a couple of death threats of him being next from them but it wasn't any thing he couldn't handle. He had to fight them a couple of times and he always came out victorious. You would think they would stop but they don't.

Taking out his cell he used it as a light, it was too dim though. He almost tripped so he had to grab onto the wall. He cursed at himself for not going into the house and grabbing a flash light. Shining the light down he looked to see what he tripped on, it was a shoe. Walking on he came across the other one and a little bit of blood. His stomach churned but he was going to get through this. Going a little further he seen a figure huddled in the corner behind some of the trash cans. Knees pulled up to his chest and arms covering his head.

"Ey." Mo called out. The body flinched away from his voice. "Yo its okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

The kid looked up to Mo showing his beautiful emerald eyes to him. Blood was streaking itself down his face and onto his clothes. Tears were streaking their way down and mixing with the thick substance also. He was just a sore sight to look at. Mo handed him his cell and told him to hold it and he went to pick him up. The boy let out a whimper and curled into his body. Walking out of the alley way Mo went back to his house and placed the boy on his couch. It took a lot of tugging to get him to let go. Mo quickly ran up the stairs and got a warm rag to wash the boy's face off.

"So, ya gotta name?"

"G-Glitch." Glitch's voice was scratchy and dry.

Mo ran the name through his head. "I'll be back." He went into the kitchen and filled a glass of water. The smaller of the two downed it quickly. "So what happened?"

Licking his lips Glitch held the glass out for the elder to take it. "I don't know." he coughed. "I was walking from…." he trailed off a little. "Fuck I can't even remember." Shaky hands went to rub at his temples. "Man I can't remember." he mumbled.

Mo calmed him down, telling him that its okay, and went back to wiping the blood away from his face. The kid had some cuts that didn't need to be stitched. His face was bruising pretty bad too. One side of his face was puffier than the other. "Would you like ice or anything?" He turned Glitch's head so he could inspect both side of his face to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"Y-yeah." his voice got shaky again.

Dropping his hand he went to get the ice. Placing the little baggie of ice in his hands he asked if he had family. A shrug of the shoulders and 'I don't know' was his answer.

* * *

><p>This probably had mistakes out the flib flab! I need a beta! R&amp;R love you all!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Glitch turned his head and observed the room he was laying in. Mo placed him in the guest room before heading off to bed. He had to admit the house was pretty cozy for his liking. It had that welcoming feeling to it. A sliver of hope came into his mind wishing that his real home was just as cozy. Turning onto his side he noticed that it was three in the morning. Sleep was not going to be coming to him easily. His whole body was still tender from the beating that he received earlier and it hurt to sleep on either side, a couple of ribs on each side had to be broken. Letting out a soft sigh he slowly sat himself up. "Hungry." he mumbled and got up out of the bed. He didn't know how the elder would respond if he asked for food so he'll just sneak down and grab something quick to snack on. Dressed in Mo's shirt and his boxers he wrapped the comforter around him and cracked open the door. Looking down the hall he could see a light coming from under Mo's bed room door. Coming out of the room he headed toward the stairs and stepped down, the stair groaned underneath his weight. Quickly looking back at the door for any sudden movement he scurried down the rest of the stairs.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs he angled his head to see if Mo had heard him. Adjusting the blanket he fumbled around until he reached a light switch. The light blinded him for a moment but he was able to keep going. Glitch noticed the double sided fridge that sat on the opposite side of the kitchen. Opening it up he took a look at what he could quickly snag. His eyes fell upon a bunch of fruit, apples, oranges, and grapes. Things to make sandwiches and Gatorade. Shutting the door Glitch started to open up cabinets to find a cup to put grapes in. Also snatching up a red Gatorade he headed back up the stairs and into the room.

Shutting the door softly he went right back into bed. He felt himself let out an exhausted puff of air. He had to catch his breath before he started to eat. Fumbling around he got the remote and turned on the t.v. There was nothing on so he put it on one of the many music channels. Nodding his head to the beat he popped a grape into his mouth. The music started to trigger something in his brain. Standing up while still eating the grapes he moved his body with the beat. It was coming natural to him. Was it because he used to do this? He didn't dwell on it to much. The song ended and he sat back down huffing. He was a dancer, a pretty damn good one at that. That's all he could remember at the moment. Eating the rest of the grapes he took a sip of the drink and laid down. Closing his eyes he smiled. He is going to remember who he is one step at a time.

* * *

><p>Mo's P.O.V<p>

I woke up confused for a second. There was shuffling coming from out side of my door and a voice calling my name. Sitting up I rubbed at my eye and remembered that I took a kid named Glitch in. "Amnesia." I mumbled out softly. Something to remind myself that he had.

"Mo?" he called out softly. Getting up I padded over to the door and cracked it open. I wasn't dressed appropriately and I didn't want him to freak out. "I-I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't wait for you to get up." A blush skipped across his face and he rubbed at the back of his head. 'What a cute kid.' my mind thought.

"It's okay kid." I rubbed at his head. "Go 'head downstairs. I'll meet ya down there." He nodded to me and turned hesitantly. Going over to my drawers I pulled out a dark purple pair of sweat pants and slipped them on. Today was going to be a busy day for me. I have to teach a dance class today and help out with Lil'man down stairs. Sighing heavily I headed down to make us some breakfast. "What the?" I mumble. "Some'ne ate the grapes." I looked over to see Glitch look away quickly with a light blush on his face. A chuckle escaped my mouth and I placed the remaining one's infront of him. "'ere. Eat these until breakfast is done." I pulled out everything I needed and started cooking.

"I remembered something." I looked over to the smaller one. "I can dance."

"Oh really?" I muse out. "Are you any good?" He nodded at me. Pulling out a glass I got him some orange juice. I noticed one of my Gatorade's were missing too. He is just a sneaky thing. "I have a dance class to teach today. Wanna come or do you wanna stay here?" I could see a look of panic cross over his face. He fought with his inner self for a while until he told me yes.

Glitch helped me clean up the mess and he went to go sit in the living room while i got ready. I needed to call some one for clothes for him. He was not going out the house looking like that. Wow, look at that. He's been only here for a night and I think of him as my own. Picking up my phone I dialed MacCoy's number. _"'Ey."_ I heard his voice from the other side of the line. "'Coy, I got a problem."

_"What is it?"_

"Ya got any old clothes?"

A snicker greeted my ears. _"I didn't know you wanted to be so obsessed with me Mo."_

"Shut up." I slipped on some socks. "I need them for some one i took in. He's a teenager." Coy agreed to get me clothes. He was going to swing by here in a couple of minutes. Glitch was running his hands through his hair.

"I need a bath." he said. I could see little flakes of red on his hand. It was sorta nasty. MacCoy knocked on the door a couple of minutes later. When he and Glitch locked stares it was like they both knew each other some how. I was about to say something but the blonde said he needed to go and left in a hurry. He dropped the bag of clothes near the door and i went through them.

"Here kid." I held out a maroon jump suit and under clothes for him. After he got washed up I gave him a small snack and we headed off to the studio. We didn't speak a word to each other until we got there. My class stood from where they were sitting and came over to great me. They gave me looks saying 'who's that?' or 'why is he here?'. Placing Glitch in a corner I gave him my ipod and told him to sit there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yeah i don't own so what.

Okay so...there is only one more chapter after this...i don't have the heart to finish it...at all.

* * *

><p>Glitch's P.O.V<p>

That guy that i ran into earlier. How come I remember him from some where? All I can remember is his face and thats it. Nothing about him flooded my mind except for his face. Because of this I have a dumb look on my face while I sit in this corner and wait for Mo to get done what he was doing. His headphones were tucked snuggly into my ears as I blasted music. My mind really wasn't paying attention to it. Songs came and went for me.

My emerald colored eyes tried to stay focused on Mo as he moved to what ever song he was dancing too. His class followed every step he did I tucked my side into the corner of the two conjoining walls and rested my head. It was starting to hurt again, so I guessed it was just a head ache coming on. Closing my eyes I told my self only a ten minute cat nap would do.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, hurry up kid!" a voice called out. "We don't have all day!" The person sounded desperate, like it was trying to get both of them away from something or some one.<em>

_There were gun shots._

_"I-I'm mov-moving as fast as I can." A second voice yelled back. Puffs of breathe was being pushed out by him. His entire felt sore and he just wanted to stop and rest. Without registering he felt himself slow down._

_"Come on move move!" The younger of the two could feel a hand grab at his wrist and tugged him along._

* * *

><p>I jumped out of my sleep and looked around. People were gathering their belongings and heading out the door. Others stayed and talked to Mo. I could feel the sweat drip down my face, over my eyebrows and the sleeve of the track suit I wiped my face and tried to pull myself together before the chocolate dancer came up to me. He too was covered in sweat and downing a bottle of water.<p>

My head was banging from what i was dreaming about. A look of discomfort shifted onto my face. What the hell was that dream all about? A heavy non existent weight decided to place itself on my shoulder. For some reason I knew it was me who was running with the mysterious voice. I gave up on trying to pull myself together, I let my fingers rub at my temples. Tears started to form at my eyes but I quickly whipped them away before Mo got any closer. He knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Ey are you alright?" I shook my head slightly. Mo quickly stood up, knees cracking in the process. "Aight lets get you home." I flinched slightly when he said the last part. I have a family some where but I don't know where they are at. The tears were coming back and I didn't want them to. I didn't want Mo seeing me like this, broken. I feel slightly broken and the only way for me to fix it is if I try my hardest. Mo stopped moving when he noticed the salty water running down my face. "Whoa kid."

"I'm broken aren't I?" Mo looked at me strangely. "I can't remember, so I'm broken right?"

A bright smile was sent my way. "You aren't broken kid."

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Mo watched as the boy in front of him broke down crying. His smile faded quickly from his face as he stared. Glitched looked like a five year old who lost their mother in the mall. Taking two big steps he wrapped his arms around the boy. "You are only broken for a little bit okay? Your amnesia will wear off but it will take time." He rubbed his hand on the smaller one's back consoling him.

Mo waited until the sobbing stopped and gathered his things. The boy had puffy red eyes and look that a hurt puppy could sport. He couldn't bare looking at that face, it made him want to cry also but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Walking out of the studio Mo decided to take a little detour and swung by the ice cream parlor. It was a small thing on the corner of two joining streets. It wasn't busy and the employees just sat around. One girl with short purple hair hurried around the counter when she seen the two come in. "Ice cream, Mo?" Glitch questioned.

"Yep!" Mo walked over to the counter to stare at the many different flavors. Glitch how ever stood near the door. "Come on, pick a flavor or two."

The smaller of the two looked around for a moment then decided to take the steps to get near Mo. He was waiting for him to pick out which ones he wanted before ordering. "I-I'll take chocolate." he muttered, loud enough so Mo could hear. Nodding he placed the order and told Glitch to grab a booth to sit at. He decided to get one in the corner away from the prying eyes of the workers.

Mo came over a minute or two later with their cones. He had a vanilla cone with rainbow jimmies all over them. "So, I texted MacCoy to see if he there were any more clothes he could drop off." Mo licked some of the dripping dairy product from off the side. "There aren't enough clothes in that bag he brought over and plus i think some of them are too big anyway. Hey are you even listening?"

Glitch snapped out of the trance he was in. "Sorry." He started eating away at the ice cream. "Hey do I know MacCoy?" Glitch decided to blurt out.

Mo shrugged. "Your gonna have to ask him yourself."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this latest update! R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here is another short update until I actually get this ball rolling again. lol its stuck in gum and i can't get it out. This isn't beta'd at all. :/

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

><p>Mo's P.o.v<p>

I watched Glitch wander around the house for a bit. He was picking up things and inspecting them like they were new. He's done this the past week that he had been staying here. I personally don't care, its cute seeing him do that. It's like he is a kitten getting use to a new home. Propping my feet up onto the coffee table I waited for MacCoy to text me back. He is suppose to text me since I had him do a little research since I had my hands full with the kid. I had him look up and missing children reports that were filed in the past week and a half. None of them seemed to be of Glitch. It's like his parents just didn't care that he went missing. I thanked him again through a text and started to watch tv. I started to get into it until I heard a crash.

Some how Glitch managed to get a chair and climb on top of it only to fall off moments later. Panic ran straight through my body. "Glitch!" I yelled and ran over to him. He was curled into a small ball complaining about his bumped head. "Are you alright buddy?" Slipping a hand under his head I held him up.

"Fine, I'm fine." He sat up and rubbed at the back of his head. Standing up I took him along with me and went back over to the couch. Sitting him on the opposite end I took off his shoes and propped his legs up. "I can do this myself Mo." He complained. "I'm not a baby."

"Yeah I know but you just bumped your head, again." I reminded him. "I just don't want you to pass out or anything." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the sofa. I smiled at him. "Do you want a blanket and a pillow?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

I watched about ten more minutes of tv until it was time for me to get dinner ready for the both of us. Glitch wasn't a picky eater but he did have some dislikes. Tonight I decided on making mac'n cheese for the both of us. Taking out the plates and forks I called out to him. When I didn't get an answer I went out to see why he didn't only to come face to face with him sleeping on the couch. Smiling softly I shook my head and ran upstairs to get him a small blanket.

* * *

><p>The morning after was not a peaceful one. I was woken up by a loud crash and a yell. Running down the stairs into the living room I noticed that it was Glitch and all i could do was panic. He was lying on the floor looking out side of the window breathing heavily. "What the hell happened!" I screamed at him. The window was broken and the glass laid shattered around him.<p>

"Some one was at the window!" He yelled back.

"What do you mean!" My heart started to race.

"I don't know who it was but they looked familiar."

Our shouting match went on for another five minutes. He was able to describe who it was in detail. Turns out it was one of the guys from the gang. I slumped onto the couch and sighed heavily. What the hell am I going to do now? They know the kid is staying with me and they want to finish the job. I lifted my hands to rub them at my face. "Glitch, go get dressed." I just needed him to get out of the house for today. "We are going to go visit a friend of mine.

Nodding his head he pushed some of the glass out of his way and carefully got up. Tears were starting to line his face and it pained me to see him like that. "Come here." grabbing his arm I pulled him into my lap and held him like a baby. "Sorry for snapping, I just don't want you to get hurt again okay?" His hair tickled the underside of my chin when he nodded in agreement. Rubbing his back, I rocked him back and forth. Then he leaned up and wiped the last trail of tears from his face. His light skinned face was tinted red a little.

Once he was upstairs I went into the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dustpan. Once everything was put away and I found something to cover the broken window I got ready also. Glitch made his way into my room and sat on the bed while I went through and found a pair of shorts and a shirt. "Where does your friend live?" The little one asked me.

"About a ten minute walk away from here." i answered while stuffing my arms through the sleeves.

"Are you going to give me to them?" He sounded so heart broken. Snapping my head to look at him I could see a look of hurt plastered on his face.

"Why would I do something like that?" he looked away and mumbled something along the lines of me being mad at him that's why. "You are silly, no. I'm visiting them to see what I can do about what happened." His emerald eyes brightened back up and he became cheerful again. "come on lets go."

* * *

><p>So who is this 'friend' Mo is going to go meet? Take a guess and hint hint it isn't MacCoy. R&amp;R<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Does not own..

* * *

><p>Mo and I walked down the street together, never getting off step of each other. There was nothing said between us ever since the incident this morning, I didn't want to up set him even more. The walk to where ever we were going was awkward. The air around us seemed to leak tension and it was making me nervous. The strong wanting of being close to him started to kick in. Slowly I made my self walk closer to him. I got close to the point our hands brushed together. Turning my head I could see him mutter the words 'sorry'. I did it again and he tucked his hand into his pocket.<p>

I snuck glances at him thought the corner of my eyes. Our eyes would meet some of the times and just like the brushing of the hands he would quickly look away. The both of us kept walking for a few more blocks until we came to a house sitting on the corner. We both walked up the stairs and Mo knocked on the door. "Coming!" Could be heard from the other side. I wonder what his friend was like? Where they nice or mean? Or where they quiet? A lot of questions ran through my mind in that quick five seconds it took for the door to be thrown open. We were greeted by a dark skinned girl that was about my age. She was wearing a green shirt with a yellow and black jacket. On her lower half she was covered by skin tight pants and only had socks on her feet. Her hair was done into two puffs on either side of her head.

" Ey Mo!" she smiled. That's when she looked over and noticed me. "Who's this?"

"This is Glitch." Mo hugged her. "Yo sister home?"

"yeah, she's upstairs with Bodie though." The girl looked away shyly. I'm taking that those two were doing something intimate at the moment. "You can come in."

When we entered Mo patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Glitch that's Lil T." She waved to me and took a seat on the opposite couch. I could hear music playing in the back ground. "You okay?" he leaned forward a little to look at my face. He was a little bit to close for comfort and I could feel my face start to heat up.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." Mo nodded his head.

"So is that your new..." I listened to the girl travel off with her words. Mo cocked his eyebrow. "Ya know, your boy-." She was cut off by Mo saying no quickly and the awkward quietness came back again.

"When is your sister coming down?" Mo laughed out.

"Who knows!" Lil T laughed right along side of him. "Hey Glitch, I never see you around." She stretched out. "Did ya just move here?"

"Mmm you could say that." I scratched at my head. "Mo here has been taking very good care of me." She mumbled something along the lines of 'that's good'. Just then we heard a door open and feet made their way down the hallway.

"Taye get that ass down here!" Mo yelled.

"Shut up Mo!" was shouted back. Taye came down the stairs with some one behind her. It was a blonde guy that didn't have a shirt on. "Sup Mo?" He spoke out. His voice sort of annoyed me a little but I didn't complain.

"Oh, who's the little Asian?" Taye obviously was talking about me and to me.

"I'm Glitch." I scooted more towards Mo and if possible I would have sat on his lap. I was getting a little uncomfortable around the new people. He looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" muffled out a 'yeah' and leaned on him.

A couple of minutes later of light joking around Mo and Taye walked into the dinning room and told Lil T and I to stay in the living room. Bodie, earlier, had to leave to get back to his sister Emilia. Lil T tried her hardest to start a conversation with me but I kept asking where Mo was. She kept looking at me with a strange expression and I would mentally slap myself. I'm starting to get attached to the man that saved me, physically and mentally.

* * *

><p>I'm slowly...Slowly getting some where with this!<p>

I hope you guys are happy. I updated on my graduation night xD

Hi-Def Girl0615: You are so impatient but I love you for it :D I wouldn't have updated until some time next week if you didn't message me :3


	6. Chapter 6

Glitch's P.o.V

I don't know how long we were over Lil' T's house but when we left it was dark outside. Mo was doing is damned to rush back home. I don't know why, i just think he doesn't want me out so late. It was hard trying to keep up with him.

His two foot stride took about four of mine. I was getting really tired and couldn't keep up with him. Lagging back I tried to catch my breath before he crossed over to the other side of the street. Looking back he noticed i was just getting caught up.

"'Ey you alright Lil' bit?" Quickly I shook my head and he laughed softly. Turning back around he knelt down and motioned for me to climb up onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands gripped at his shoulders.

I watched as we walked down the street. Lights started to blur as the weight of the day started to crash onto me. Nuzzling my face into the side of Mo's neck i fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mo's P.o.V<p>

It wasn't that hard for me to walk with the kid on my back. Just, damn he moved too much. Once I was able to kick open the door to the house I took him to his bed room and stripped him of his clothes.

Tossing them to the floor, i pulled the blankets up so they came a little passed his shoulders. Before I walked away I took one good look at him before going to bed. His skin was creamy white and his raven hair contrasted with it perfectly.

I rubbed softly at the green patch that was there. I pulled my hand away only to lean closer and place my lips on his. They were soft and I wished that he was awake to return the gesture.

Quickly I straightened myself and headed into my room before I did something I would regret. Shedding my clothes I jumped into my bed and shut my eyes.

* * *

><p>Glitch's P.o.V<p>

I opened up my left eye to make sure that Mo was completely out of my room before sitting up. Slowly raising a hands to my lips i gently touched them. Mo kissed me and it felt like my heart stopped. Flutters would go around in my stomach every five seconds and it made me giggle softly.

I let sleep take over me once again until the morning. I was going to Mo a nice wake up kiss.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up is that I had a head ache worse then hell slipping into ice water. The sun's rays that shone through the window stung at my eyes causing me to throw the blanket over my head. A loud ring was buzzing through out my head and it caused me grip at my scalp. Darkness consumed me again and I was thrown into another night terror.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay we are going to half to split up kid." A guy panted out. He let go of the smaller person's hand and ran into a different direction. Leaving him all behind and confused.<em>

_"WAIT!" he screamed but it was too late. Something hit him in the back of the head and caused him to black out._

_Voices is what he awoke too, mocking voices. The laughed and yelled at him. Hands grabbed and smacked at him. Leaving bruises on any part they could reach or touch. Once they were done they tossed him into a alley and left him there to die._

* * *

><p>I woke up, staring dead at the ceiling. That was another freaking vision that was going to get me nowhere because I still don't know who the guy is nor do i know what we were doing. Sitting up I slid the blankets off and trotted down the hall to Mo's room. I guess I could tell him about the nightmare or whatever it is. Lifting my hand I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. I started to get antsy so i walked in myself to find Mo passed out face down on the bed. The blanket was hanging off of his foot and dangling onto the floor. His chocolate skin was out to the world since was only sleeping in his boxers. My mind went back to last night when he kissed me. The feeling of wanting to return the favor came over me so I tiptoed over to the bed and sat down. The bed dipped from my weight but that didn't make him stir at all.<p>

I watched him for a little until I decided to ghost my fingers tips down his back. Mo arced his back into my touch and a smile graced my face. Leaning over I pressed my lips to his face. The man underneath me moved his head a little but I kept kissing him until he woke up. When his eyes fluttered open i was quick to kiss him again. That caused him to moan out so I slipped my tongue in. I didn't know what I was doing, I was just letting pure lust come over me. Our tongues danced about, fighting over dominance, Mo gladly accepted his victory but pulled away.

"Lil...man...what?" Was all he could spit out. His eyes were glossed over with lust. That look alone made me feel like he was going to eat me whole.

"Ah, ya know just repaying you for last night!" A giggle slipped passed my lips.

"Oh...you were awake." He rubbed his face with his hand and that made me laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long awaited...I don't even know. Two weeks? I'm having writers block like freaking crazy. This is the time when I reach out to my fellow readers and ask them what they think should happen. Please R&amp;R and let me know. Thanks a bunchies.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

><p>Mo grabbed the younger and pulled him on top so that their bodies didn't have to loose touch. Glitch was turning red at how close they were, he could feel Mo's breath mingle with his. He could feel a hand press itself on the back of his neck making him close the gap between the two. This time the kiss wasn't as gentle as the last ones. Mo had his tongue in his moist cavern exploring every inch of it. At first Glitch was shy to kiss back but a little encouragement from his now lover helped him get over it. The two couldn't kiss forever but when they broke apart for air, Glitch leaned back over and stole a little peck. The chocolate man reached over and pulled off Glitch's shirt since he didn't have his own to take off.. Emerald eyes took in every shape of the sculpted man's abs. They watched as Mo stood up to take off his boxers, a blush covered his entire face when he seen how big Mo was.<p>

"Don't let me be the only one naked lil man." Mo joked out.

The younger laughed but stood up on the bed and took off his also. "There, gone." he laughed back. He did feel a little nervous. This would be his first time having sex, not with a girl but with a guy. He always thought that loosing one's virginity was for the one that you loved. Did he love Mo?

Hands found their way to the back of his thighs pushing him closer. He looked down to see Mo press his face to his stomach, kissing it gently.

Yes, he did love Mo.

Mo picked up the younger and laid him down on the bed. Opening his legs, he swallowed Glitch in one shot. Glitch was surprised at this and his hands shot to grasp at Mo's head. This caused Mo to take him even deeper making him moan out loud. He started to buck his hips but Mo showed no signs of gagging. "Ugh..Mo." A feeling started to build up in his stomach. Glitch watched in complete bliss as Mo moved his head up and down his length. Looking up the chocolate man watched as his lover's face twisted up with pleasure. Sliding his mouth back up so he was at the tip of the younger's penis he sucked really hard earning a loud surprised moan. Glitch didn't think he could last much longer like this. The feeling deep in his stomach got higher until he couldn't take it anymore. He felt himself burst and his seed shot into Mo's mouth. "oh...my..." The asian said between breaths.

"We aren't done yet." Mo got back off the bed to head over to his dresser and grabbed a thing of lube. While he was walking back over he popped the cap open and spread some of the cold substance onto his fingers. Moving so he was back in between Glitch's legs he positioned his hand so one of his fingers were at the awaiting entrance. "This is going to hurt a bit okay?"

Glitch nodded his head. "'Kay."

With that being said Mo slowly pressed one digit into Glitch. The younger tried to get passed the feeling of having a finger prodding inside of him but he gave up once Mo added another finger scissoring him. Once Mo thought Glitch was loose enough he positioned himself. "You ready?"

Taking a deep breathe the Asian nodded and he felt the chocolate man push himself in. Wincing in pain he squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable. When Mo was all the way in he didn't move he waited for Glitch to give the okay. Still moving his hips, Glitch was loving a certain spot the tip of Mo's dick was rubbing against. Moaning out he started to move a little faster. Getting the hint Mo gave a good thrust and watched as Glitch's eyes rolled back.

Starting a pace it only started to get faster. Loved filled moans and grunts filled the room as the two made love. Have his second orgasm Glitch let Mo fall on top of him after he finished.

"So did ya like Lil Man?" Mo panted out.

"Y-yeah. A whole lot."

Rolling over Glitch snuggled into Mo's side and started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When the two decided to wake back up it was some time in the afternoon. Mo, being the first one up went down stairs and made dinner for the two. He felt arms wrap around his middle and a head leaning on his back. "Finally up?"<p>

"I'm hurting." Glitch whined. "It's your fault." Glitch felt Mo chuckle. "It's not funny!" He bit Mo's side as pay back.

"Hey!" he laughed even harder. "Here dinner is done."

Handing the boy a plate they went and watched tv while eating dinner.

* * *

><p>My gawwwdddd I don't even know...tell me how i did please...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys!~ This isn't a update and I know you want to throw something at me *hides behind sofa*

Okay so I think i just got my first flammer on my story...All I have to say is...STAY OFF OF THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! Its mine and I don't care what you think. GOOD DAY SIR!

The next chapter should be posted soon!~


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own!~  
>Please enjoy and happy hallows eve to everyone!~<p>

* * *

><p><em>A boy stood next to his mother at a counter waiting for her to get finished buying what she needed. Under her breathe she kept saying how much she really didn't like spending money on a child like him, it hurt a little but the boy quickly dismissed it. Looking around he watched as a guy with blonde hair walked passed the store, he looked like he was in a hurry. Letting his curiosity get the best of him he told his mother that he would be right back. Little did he know, he didn't see the smug look his so called mother gave him.<em>

_Running around the corner he watched the blonde haired guy hand over a huge wad of cash to a dark skinned male. He was wearing all black from his head to his shoes, except for the white t-shirt that was underneath. The boy watched as the transaction was taking place. The ebony male was about to hand over a small bag with white stuff in it but stopped so he could count the money._

_"What the hell is this?" The guy asked. "I said four hundred. There is about a hundred and fifty missing."_

_"I told you I would give the rest to you tomorrow." The blonde had a heavy accent. _

_"The fuck if you did!" The man got angry, pocketed the money and the drugs and went to turn around. The blonde didn't want that so he gripped the guys shoulder and turned him around. "Get your fucking hands off of me!" The male swung and knocked the other over. _

_The boy ran to the elders help but once he was there a gun was pulled out._

* * *

><p>Glitch's P.o.V<p>

I awoke with sweat rolling down off of my face. My body was shaking even though I was covered by a blanket and half of Mo's naked body. Sliding away from his hold and off of the bed I put my boxers on and headed down to the kitchen for a glass of water.

After guzzling the water down I could still feel myself shake. I did know Maccoy from somewhere, he was the reason why I was in the mess! Well half of it was my fault but if I hadn't looked and he caught my eye I wouldn't be where I was at now. Granted I am thankful that Mo had taken me in and shown me love, from what I could see my mother really didn't care.

I washed my cup and then went to the sofa to watch t.v, there wasn't anything good on so I ended up watching so creepy horror flick with a killer clown that lived in the city sewage trying to eat the children. As the movie went on I could hear Mo getting up and going into the bath room. Directing my eyes to the stairs I watched as he came down, sleepy yet a very happy smile on his face. " 'Ey lil man. Why the long face?" He yawned out.

"Nothin." I puffed out. "Just thinkin is all." I moved my legs so he had somewhere to sit at. I felt his hands around my legs pulling them back so they were over his.

"You okay though?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

Nodding I went back to watching the movie. I was a very unhappy camper at the moment, memories and all coming back to me.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.v<p>

Glitch started to get antsy around the house so Mo decided to take him back to Taye's house to hang with Lil T. The younger was moping around like he has lost his best friend. Several times Mo has asked if it was because they had sex and every time Glitch just laughed and kissed him. Giving him a solid no.

When arriving at Taye's Mo let Glitch go up the stairs to find T. "What's wrong Mo?" Taye asked. She was laying on the couch doing her nails.

"I don't know what's up with him, yo." Mo said silently. "He was fine yesterday and then this morning he looked as if I told him to go die in a ditch."

"Okay, so what happened between now and then?" Taye started to shake her hand dry.

"Sex."

"Sex?" Taye questioned.

"Right, we had sex." Mo fidgeted around for a second.

Taye cocked her eyebrow. "Is he mad at you about that then?" Mo shook his head. "Well did he have another one of those freaky dreams again you told me about?"

The chocolate male sat and thought about it for a moment. He did feel Glitch moving around alot in his sleep but he thought it was because he was on him or couldn't get comfortable. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Oh hey Glitch." Lil T welcomed him. "How's it going?"<p>

The Asian sat down next to her and yawned. "I'm okay, I was getting bored at the house and just wanted to get out for a while."

* * *

><p>Looks like Glitch isn't going to tell anyone O.O well I hope you enjoyed it<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own!~

Normal P.O.v

Glitch and Lil T decided to come from down stairs and see what the adults were doing. T was down first laughing about a joke Glitch told her. Once reaching the bottom the little break dance realized that Maccoy was there, sitting right next to Mo. A little TOO close to Mo. Emerald eyes watched as a hand was placed right on the chocolate dancer's leg. It was squeezing and he was whispering something in his ear.

It was already bad enough the blonde sort of left him for dead and now he was hitting on Mo? What the hell is going on and he was letting him do it? Lil' T must have seen the look on his face because she pulled him into the kitchen and gave him a glass of water. "Something tells me that Maccoy is the reasoning for your look." She leaned against the counter while Glitch guzzled his drink.

"He is but its a long story." he was trying to brush the subject off.

"No its not." T reached out and took his glass, placing them both in the sink. "My sister told me what happened. You're suffering from amnesia right?"

"Well not anymore. I sort of figured it out last night." He looked at the floor. "I know Mo must think I'm mad at him. I've been giving him one worded answers all day before we came here."

"Well first off you go need to tell Mo that you aren't all gone in the head anymore. I think he would really appreciate it."

Glitch sighed heavily. "I planned on telling him when we went home." his eyes met with the floor. "I don't think he would want me after we 'find' my parents."

"Well if its all like that just talk to him, but seriously I don't think he wants to give you up." she winked after that last part. The Asian blushed, remembering that he told her about the night before. "Anyway, you're mad because he is feeling Mo up aren't you?" She giggled.

"Hey! Those thighs are mine!" Glitch argued. "No one touches them except for me!" a pout formed on his face.

"Well let's go and get your man back!~"

* * *

><p>Mo's P.o.V<p>

I still can't believe that Glitch did what he did back at Taye's place. When he came out of the kitchen with T the first thing he did was slap away 'Coy's hand and place himself on my lap. Then place the biggest wet kiss on my lips all the while Lil'T is giggling like a madman! After that he looked over to the blonde and said one word, 'Mine'.

Right now we are almost at the house, hand in hand. He has the world's biggest smile on and almost like a hop in his step. He said he has something to tell me and I think I already know what it is. Taye and I talked about it while the two were upstairs, his memory but I don't think it would be that much of a bother. 'Coy still said that there were no missing children reports on him so he parents must not care.

Once we entered the house I kicked off my shoes and turned on the t.v letting lil man get comfortable next to me. One leg was over mine while the other was propped up on the coffee table. "You know whatever you have to tell me, whether it be good or bad, you are still staying here." I broke the silence ten minutes later. I could tell that he was being hesitant about the entire thing.

"I know but I kept worrying about how much you didn't want to be around me. Maybe you were only doing it because I was a little gone in the head." He started to play around with his hand.

I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes. "No stupid. Why would I do that? Its like inhumane or something." I waved my hand to just dismiss what I just said. "Anyway, I love you silly." I nuzzled the top of his head.

"Yeah I know." He hugged me back and we continued watching whatever was on t.v.

* * *

><p>OH MAH GAAAWWWD!<p>

I had so much trouble with this chapter! Not only writting it but it got erased several different times and I can't find my flash drive with the original! I swear the next chapter will be better! It might also be the final, but i feel i could do a little more. Feed back please. Sorry for the late update. -_-


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter!~ Enjoy!

Oh and I don't own DC...i sort of wish though -_-

* * *

><p>Well watching TV went straight out the window since they came back home. After the little talk the two had Glitch decided to glue his face to Mo's for a little bit. Licked and nibbled at the elder's bottom lip while a chocolate hand went up his shirt to pinch his nipples. The younger let out a small gasp and Mo quickly slipped his tongue inside. The two organs danced against each other, mixing and sharing their saliva.<p>

Mo brought his arms around and lifted Glitch up so that he was straddling him. Both of their arousal pushed against each other causing them to moan. "Mmmm...take this off." The younger tugged at his shirt. Mo, whoever didn't want to listen since he was being preoccupied with exploring the youth's mouth again. Glitch pulled back again and told him to take it off. A little more forceful then last time. His hands gripped the bottom of the shirt even more and ripped it straight off of him. "Much better." he breathed. His hands ran up and down the toned chest and found themselves locked behind Mo's neck.

The two decided to have a heated make out session for a couple of more seconds before deciding to move on. Mo shifted them again so Glitch was laying on the couch and he was hovered over him. He noticed the light dusting of a blush that covered Glitch's cheeks and how he was panting softly. He watched as he wiggled, probably from feeling a little awkward since he was just watching him. "Come on Mo." Glitch lifted his leg up Mo's side and pressed himself up trying to feel a little friction again.

That pushed Mo a little further. He quickly started to undress the younger one and once that was done he rid himself of his pants. Dipping his head back down he kissed his lover and then held up three fingers to his mouth to suck on. Brown eyes watched as the mouth sucked and licked each finger. Mo could feel himself getting harder by just watching and feeling the Asian's mouth around his fingers. Resting his head on Glitch's he pulled his fingers from the working mouth and pushed his first finger into the awaiting hole. Glitch squirmed a little from the intrusion but he once he got use to it he started to relax. Mo entered the second one scissoring until he pushed in the third.

Glitch moaned as the fingers pushed up against his prostate. Every push would give him little shocks of pleasure, making him arch his back into Mo's touch. "Oh..there." Removing his fingers Mo positioned himself so that the head of his erection teased the teen's entrance, the younger shivered with anticipation. Pushing in he could feel Glitch tense up so he stopped every so often to let him adjust. "Relax lil man." he puffed out. Once he was settled deep within he pulled on a pale arm so he could hold the other's hand. Pulling out he scraped against the inside of his lover, making him moan out. He watched Glitch through lidded eyes and he thrust in and out of him slowly. The two could feel the end coming closer so Mo went a little faster.

"Oh g-god!" The younger cried out. He wasn't able to keep holding on for much longer, cumming over both of their chest. A few more thrust later and Mo came deep inside him. Pulling out he picked up his discarded shirt and whipped them clean. "Mmm Mo you are too good to me." Glitch yawned and felt sleep pull at him.

"Yeah I know." Mo hurried and ran up the stairs with his and the younger's clothes in hand. Into his room he pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed a blanket to drape on his love. Coming back down the stairs he laughed a little at Glitch. Passed out on the couch, nude and all. Unfolding the blanket he placed it on him and headed out onto the porch.

The first thing he noticed was his next door neighbor sitting on the other side. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm doing good but can you say the same?" Mo shot him a puzzled look. "Earlier today a car was following you two from where ever you were at and back." the old man coughed. "Please be careful Mo, I know you like helping others but sometimes its best to give up. Send that boy back to his parents and leave it be."

"I can't now." He rested against the railing. "I'm basically like his guardian now so who ever has a bone to pick with him goes through me." The elder man mumbled something about true love and being all silly. Mo watched as he got up and went back into the house. He watched as people walked by and cars drove down the street. Now he has to get everything together now that Glitch is staying with him, making sure he is enrolled in school and dealing with those gang bastards that are trying to get their hands back on Glitch.

Shaking his head he decided to go back into the house and fix up dinner for the both of them. A little before it was done he could hear the younger rustle about in the other room. "Hey Mo?"

"Yeah?"

"I need clothes."

_'Shit'_. Mo thought. "Well we have to go out tomorrow and get you some." He started to fix the plates.

"Yeah but I need some now! I'm completely naked!" Mo stopped and took the sentence in two different directions. One went straight out of his head while the other went down into his groin. He could feel the blood rush down so quickly he tried to dismiss he idea of having another round before eating. Picking up the other plate he brought them out only to be greeted with Glitch sitting naked on the couch. He cussed at himself for taking his clothes up the stairs.

"Thanks Mo!" He gleamed and took the plate out of his hand. Mo nodded as a welcome and tried to pay attention to the TV and not the body next to him.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this update!~ I decided to keep this going :D<p>

Well it looks like Glitch doesn't have a problem walking around in the nude. Oh and the gang is showing back up. Great.


	12. Chapter 12

Glitch was the first one of the two to wake up in the morning. They ended up sleeping on the couch since both were lazy to even get up and walk to their rooms. The boy felt a slight breeze and remembered that he was naked. Taking the blanket he wrapped himself in it and headed up the stairs to get dressed. Today he and Mo are suppose to go and get more clothes for him. Slowly slipping on his clothes so he didn't feel the pain in his rear he went back down the stairs to wake up his lover.

"Come on Mo!~" He poked his face only to have the elder tuck his head back underneath his covers. "Mo!" Glitch yelled then started to giggle. Mo really wasn't didn't want to get up. Deciding on another tactic other then poking he climbed onto his lap and started to whisper slightly dirty things into his ear. The chocolate man tried to move away and adjust himself but Glitch wouldn't let up.

"Nngh...get off Lil'byte."

"Not until you are fully awake." Glitch reprimanded.

"Well I have something that is fully standing if you know what I mean."

It took Glitch a full five seconds to realize what he was talking about, then he turned completely red. His ass could feel the hard on that was poking at it. "O-oh well I'll get off now."

Mo did the same as Glitch and came down to make breakfast. "Well, as soon as we are done we can head out and grab you some more clothes."

"Thanks Mo." Glitch smiled. "I'll pay you back as soon as I get a job." Mo gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"You don't have to pay me back. I'm doing this out of love."

Glitch blushed again. "Thanks."

After cleaning up the little bit of dishes the two headed to the nearest bus stop and waited to go to mall. Glitch was feeling a little bit hyper so he was messing with Mo's arm. Pinching and even biting when the elder wasn't looking. "What the hell?" Mo asked playfully. His chocolate covered arm was covered in bite marks.

"Boredom." Glitch tried to look innocent. "Oh look the bus!"

Mo dragged the teen through several stores before they decided that the younger had enough close to last. Mo had to have dropped a couple hundred dollars and Glitch felt bad about it. When he asked the chocolate man if he was sure he didn't want him to pay him back he said no. "Once you win a couple of dance competitions the money flow isn't a problem."

* * *

><p>Back at the house Glitch went to put his stuff away in the room that was his. The drawers were all filled now. "Yo, is it alright if Bodie and Taye come over?"<p>

"Why are you asking me? They are your friends." Glitch laughed.

Mo said something along the lines of this being his house too. "Lets sit outside and wait for them."

It was around four in the afternoon, cars were driving up the road. A couple of girls played double dutch down the street and other people sat out on their porches also. It was just a normal day. The two were in a heated conversation before they noticed a black car slowly coming up the street. It was as if it was happening in slow motion. The window came down a little and they could see the gleam from the gun pointing out of it. Reacting quickly as possible Mo pulled Glitch to the ground as they started to shoot. It was all over in a matter of seconds and he could hear the screams of everyone around him. Glitch's heart was pounding in his chest and he felt as if he was going to cry. His face was turning red and was starting to hyperventilate.

Pulling Glitch to his feet Mo hugged him and calmed him the best he could. He was whispering cool collective things saying it wasn't going to happen again and he was right here. "Mo..they really want me dead."

"Yes because you seen something you weren't suppose to see and they are afraid that you might snitch on them."

The younger sniffled. "But I'm not. I was just trying to help Maccoy out."

"That's not how they see it Lil'Man."

They pulled apart and Mo walked out on to the sidewalk to notice the car pulling around the corner and heading. Glitch was heading back into the house. He didn't want to be out there if they came back.

Mo sat there and waited for Bodie and Taye to get there. It was only a couple of minutes when he finally seen the couple walking hand and hand towards the house. "Hey, whats going on?" Taye asked.

"About what?"

"Don't play stupid Mo." She had her hands on her hips. "News spread like wild fires around here. We heard about the shooting not to long ago."

"Oh right." Mo tried playing stupid. "About that. Yeah it involved us but Maccoy is in this too."

"Yeah yeah. Just try to stay out of trouble dumbass." Taye hugged him and made her way inside to Glitch.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey people!~ Its been forever since I updated!~ Here's a little something to get you through.

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

><p>Taye made her way into see Glitch. Mo said he was in the living room watching T.V but he wasn't there when she entered, so she thought. Walking around the couch she found a tuff of black and green hair. He was sitting so his legs were up against his chest and his head was on his knees. Taye sat next to him and placed an arm around him with out warning. "Hey Glitch, how ya feelin?<p>

He lifted his head to look at her. She could tell by the look that he was troubled. "I don't know how to feel Taye." He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Mo is doing so much for me and I can't do anything for him. I mean I just got my memories back." Taye listened to him sigh heavily. "I thought as soon as he found out he was going to do all he can to send me back but he doesn't. I know he loves me, he told me that himself. The thing is I just want to know what is so special about me?"

Taye rubbed his shoulder. "I don't know about that last part. You're gonna have to ask him yourself. He does things out of love because that's just the way he is." She kissed his forehead. "Trust me, I was just like you before Bodie and I dated."

"Why?" his voice perked up.

She sighed. "Well at first before we started to date he would buy me things and shower me in nothing but love. I sorta blew that off. I just thought he was doing it to get some from me." Taye rested her head on Glitch's. "I started to have feelings for him, but I was in denial. I was surely convinced it was because he had money but then something happened." Taye paused for a second. "I'm sorry I really don't want to say the next thing."

"Its okay Taye." Glitch patted her thigh.

"It came to this though, Bodie was there for me and I loved him back." A huge smile was on her face when she said it. Bodie was the love of her life, even if she did get flack from other people about it. Glitch hugged her, a silent thanks for giving him a little talk. He gently moved away from her and stretched his legs out. The both of them got up and headed back out to the porch.

Mo was on the porch ledge straddling it and doing some inappropriate gestures with his lower half while Bodie was almost in tears. "You can't do that Mo! He's gonna get pissed!" He said through his breath.

"I wanna try it tho!" They stopped there conversation when they noticed that Taye and Glitch were standing there with 'WTF' looks on their faces. Mo hopped off quickly to lean against it. "Hey!" He tried to play it off as if they didn't see anything.

"Okay?" Taye said slowly. "What are we gonna do tonight?"

Mo grabbed Glitch by his waist. "Well we can't hit up the club like last time since we have Lil' Man right here."

They were throwing out ideas on what to do until Bodie remembered something. "Hey, isn't there a party a few blocks away from here?" He pointed in the direction on where it was suppose to be.

* * *

><p>Glitch's P.o.V<p>

Taye decided that she wanted to dress me since we were heading to the party after all. It took a lot of convincing for Mo though. He was being really skeptical because he didn't want to run into any of the gang members. Bodie tried to talk him into it but when that failed he sent me in as reinforcement. All I did was kiss him and he agreed.

Taye had me wearing black skinnies, with a light colored shirt. A light purple sweat shirt on and red converse to cover my feet. When it came to my hair she found some gel Mo had laying around and she gelled it so it would stay in place. I looked okay I guess. Once we were done she was quick to pull me down the stairs. "Well Mo? Waddya think?"

I watched as he looked me over twice. "Turn around." I did what he asked but slowly, I was scared to see what he would do. "Well he has a nice ass in them jeans." I couldn't believe it. I turned back around only to have him laugh at me.

"Come on lets go." Bodie pushed us out of the house.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I got there. I never been to a party before, especially something like this. People were grinding all over each other, the lighting was dimmed so you really couldn't make out the faces until you were two feet in front of them. The music was loud, alcohol was being served and people were smoking. Bodie was quick to pull Taye to the dance floor while Mo directed me to the kitchen so he could grab something to drink for both of us. I wasn't going to have alcohol since he said no, nor was I going to even if he said yes. I ended up with a bottle of mountain dew and he took three shots.

"Come on lets dance." He pulled me to a empty spot on a wall that was near the dance floor. Leaning against the wall he slipped he took hold of my hips and turned me around so my butt was against his crotch. Looking over my shoulder I could see that he had a grin on his face. Giving him a smile back I moved my hips so I could get the feel of the beat. It wasn't a very fast song nor was it slow so it was easy to grasp it. Pressing my hips back I earned a small moan in my ear. Taking my free hand, since I was still holding the soda, I placed it on his and kept rocking against him. "Nmm..." He nipped at my ear. The feeling of his hard on kept brushing up against the back of me, turning me on slightly.

Mo's hand went to my back and started to push me forward. Going into the direction he was pushing I placed the bottle down and let my fingers touch the floor. His hands took hold of my hips and he gave a slight thrust. Grinning I pushed back again, trying to be as seductive as I could. I brought my lower half back up slowly and press my back against his chest. Mo removed his hands from my hips to run them down my arms and take hold of my hands. We grinded against each other like that for a while until he made a grunting sound and I couldn't feel his member anymore.

* * *

><p>Mo and I decided to leave a little earlier than Bodie and Taye. Mo searched around for them while I sat by the front door. I had to squeeze myself to the side so I didn't get hit by the door when it was slammed opened by drunk people. Panic rose in me for a while because I couldn't see Mo any more. Looking left to right I still couldn't see him. Then this guy decided to stand next to me and poke me in the side. "Y-yes?" I couldn't help but stutter out.<p>

"I was wondering if we could dance? You're a pretty young thang I'd like to be with." My eyes traveled up until they met with brown eyes. They weren't like Mo's, this man's was filled with nothing but lust. He was light skinned and had a bulky build.

"Ah, no thanks." I made to move away from him but he grabbed me and pulled me back. His hand went straight to my hair and pulled my head to the side roughly and slammed his lips against mine while his other free hand went to grab at my ass. My mind was starting to run a mile a minute, the only thing it was telling him was to get him off. I pushed against him but that was working . I felt teeth bite at my lower lip and pull slightly.

"Yo! What the fuck man?" I heard Mo's voice.

My assaulter stopped what he was doing to turn around and glare at Mo. "Whatchu say?"

"Ya touchin up on what's mine. Hop off!" I could tell that Mo was getting pissed.

The guy didn't even give a come back, he just swung to try and hit Mo. Dodging it he hit him in the face two times giving him a bloody nose. The guy ended up falling into a wall and staying there. Every one around us just stopped and gasped at the scene that just happened. It was like some one hit the stereo and it was quiet. Mo hurried and pulled me to the door before any one got any ideas and we headed home. I couldn't tell if we were running or walking because he was pulling me the entire way.

Slamming the door open his pushed me inside. "Wait, Mo!" He was running his hands up and down my body. "Hold on!" I was trying maneuver over to the sofa so we didn't fall and end up on the floor. Of course we didn't make it because he ended up putting me against the nearest wall, holding my body in place with his own. His mouth was on mine in an instant. He licked and nibbled until I decided to open up. Our tongues mingled for a while until it went from a heated make out to small pecks here and there. "Are..you okay?" I said through small breaths.

He was kissing and biting on my neck. "That guy just pissed me off is all."

* * *

><p>well there ya go!~ R&amp;R and let me know how it was!~<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own these Dance Central characters. Wish I did though!~ Or the lyrics to the song. That's not mine either.

Wow, I'm updating after a very long time!~

* * *

><p>I woke up from a peaceful sleep to Mo's face. Literally it was right there when I woke. We fell asleep in our clothes from last night and they smelled like sweat and alcohol, that was because Mo had a drink. Making a small faking face of disgust I sat up to stretch. When I was done I looked down at his face again and watched as the sun danced across his face. Smiling I leaned down and kissed his lips. Then I started to move down his neck to lick and nip at at it. A groan left his lips and he started to stir and that made me move down to undo his pants and pull out his half hardened member. I pumped my hand a little until it was fully hard and soft moans fell from his mouth. Looking up I locked gazes with his half lidded lustful eyes. His hand came up and grabbed lightly at my hair moving me closer to his dick. Opening up I took the head into my mouth and sucked on it. A salty taste covered my tongue but I kept going and took in more and used my hand for the parts I couldn't get. Bobbing my head at a acceptable pace I listened to Mo moan and his other hand grab at my dark locks also. He pushed my head down even more at moments but I didn't mind. Making sure his dick was coated very nicely I pulled off and stood up to take my pants and shirt off. Once I got to my boxers I pulled them off slowly, Mo watching me the entire time stroking himself. Going back in between his legs I stuck three fingers in my mouth to coat them with saliva. Leaning onto him I reached behind me and slipped two fingers in groaning at the burning feeling. A blush came across my face. I continued to scissor myself until I felt I was stretched enough. "You look so fuckin hot Glitch." The blush deepened when Mo said that. Pulling my fingers out I straddled his hips and alined us together. Before I could push myself down he pulled me into a kiss letting out tongues mingle. Placing his hands on my hips he guided me down slowly and I felt like crying at the burning sensation that erupted into me when he was fully sheathed inside me. Biting my bottom lip I wiggled my hips to make sure I wasn't in a lot of pain then moved. Riding him made me feel so wonderful but I started to get weak after a while. Mo switched our positions so I was laying on the couch with him above me. My legs were over his shoulders and every thrust he made went deeper causing me to almost yell out in pleasure. I knew I wasn't going to last any longer so I reached between our sweaty bodies and pumped my dick. A few more thrust and I tensed up cumming on Mo and myself and felt him follow right after. Mo collapsed on top of me breathing hard.<p>

"Well that was something to wake up to." He chuckled.

"Shut it." I smiled. "Lets take a shower, as much as I love doing this I don't want your cum inside of me forever."

* * *

><p>After our shower, which again lead to sex then us cleaning up for real, Mo made us breakfast and asked if I wanted to come with him to the dance studio. Well I didn't want to be by myself so I said yes.<p>

"You're gonna dance right?" I gave him a funky look. "I mean you are gonna dance with me right? Be part of the crew?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "If I'm good enough." I knew I was good but the way they dance they made me seem like an amateur. Once breakfast was done we headed off towards the studio. Mo was in colorful shorts and stripped knee high socks and a black hoodie. I was almost wearing the same thing except not so colorful. Once there I stood in the back ground while Mo was greeted by his students, young or old, male or female. They crowded around him and I knew some one asked again who i was because he called me over.

"This is Glitch."

"Yo." I said softly.

"He's gonna be part of the crew." I stared at him at disbelief. Every one was excited and got in position to warm up. I was between two guys that seem to be one of the best dancers next to Mo. We started off with a slow one so I could get use to it. I picked it up easily and I heard 'Go head' and 'get it!' from some of other dancers. "Well since our new guy is sooooo in tuned with the groove lets get this shit started." I heard Mo say. Another song entered the air and played around us.

_ I Be Up In Mars_

_ I Be So Fly, _

_ I-i-i Can Touch The Stars _

_ I Be Up In Mars I Be Up In Mars_

Mo started to break down some of the movements. It was slow like the warm up but the moves were a little harder. By the time the song was done my felt as like I worked out for hours, but it was my element and I gave it my all. He gave us a small break but made us go right back to it. Two hours went by and we all had the dance down pack. Another break was given and it was for lunch, we all decided to go the food court at the mall. It was a ten minute walk.

"So how do you like it?" Mo asked.

"Its good. Its fast paced." I answered. My shirt was sticking to me so I peeled it from my skin and shook it at the end a little.

"Glitch!" I heard a voice call. We both turn back to see the guy that stood next to me. He had a hand towel around his neck. "You're good!"

"Thanks." I rubbed the back of my head shyly. "Oh what was your name again?"

"Desmond but everyone calls me Des."

Little did I know, Mo was staring at him like he just stole the most important thing from him.

* * *

><p>Well this is another update to New day. Hope you guys like.<p> 


End file.
